How Nice It Must Be To Be Young
by 13loves8loves9loves6
Summary: PWP CylasCael Porn was just a necessary thing at the time Mutants and Masterminds OC's


**How Nice It Must Be To Be Young**

**CylasxCael**

* * *

><p>It wasn't so much rough as it was…eager. Their hands were everywhere, digging and sliding and scratching and exploring. Cael groaned, too caught up in the moment to stop himself, breath hitching and tittering every time Cylas touched him and Cylas would reply with a quiet, appreciative huff when Cael's hands slipped into his hair, down his back, grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed him. The two were completely focused on each other, oblivious to anything other than the heat radiating off each other, the softness of each other's hands, the taste of the others mouth and the way their bodies seemed to press together perfectly every time they moved.<p>

Cylas, at least, took vague notice of the fact that Cael's bedroom door had been left open and that his mother was due home within the hour, but more pressing was the fact that Cael was practically mewling in his ear, that his hands were tugging through his hair as Cylas ran his teeth down his neck, and that Cael's legs had fallen open just enough for Cylas to slide between them and meld against him even better than before.

Cael, never one to notice much in general, was only aware of how much he liked the feeling of his neck being kissed and how Cylas seemed to always know when to grind forward, where to put his hands, and how to be pretty much perfect at everything.

But even this simple level of awareness dwindled with every rough grind of hips and eager, breathless groan mingling between their faces until awareness completely flew out the open door with the addition of long fingers slipping between their bodies and throwing themselves into the mix. Both boys shuddered with mindless want, Cael offering his voice to the otherwise quiet room with a brokenly pitched moan as Cylas wrapped his fingers around the both of them and jerked. Cylas hissed, free hand coming down to push Cael's pants out of the way and to wiggle further out of his own, cursing his decision to wear tight jeans as his thighs pressed against Cael's in a sloppy, one handed struggle. Cael twitched and shivered under him, panting at the erratic movements of Cylas' hand during his struggle before he huffed and pointedly slid his hands down Cylas' sides and shimmied the damn things down himself. There was a brief laugh before Cylas had his mouth pressed Cael's and was pushing his head back against the pillow, running his tongue along the inside of Cael's teeth and shivering at the sounds his actions produced. Cael bucked into his hand, creating a mind numbing friction and bringing to light the fact that Cylas was a terrible multi-tasker. He managed a choked laugh, renewing his efforts with twice the intensity as he rubbed himself against Cael and moaned encouragingly into his neck with every reciprocated grind.

They'd learned months ago that focusing on words was pointless in situations like these. The occasional whispered nothing would make an appearance, mumbled against flushed skin or soft hair, but mostly their mouths were only able to form around garbled curses and panted names. This was, of course no different, and both boys found themselves breathless and clinging to one another as they ground against each other, heads fuzzy and heavy with every blissful slide of skin and the shallow dig of short fingernails. Cael was (almost) always the first to moan hotly into Cylas' neck (or whatever was in front of his face at the time) and tense up, muscles quivering as he came between them, chest heaving with shallow pants until Cylas would crush their mouths together, bite Cael's lip or neck or shoulder as his own body shook with release, hips rocking against Cael's a few extra times before his elbows would bow and he would lower himself bonlessly onto the bed (or whatever they happened to be rutting on).

Cylas looked at Cael, smiled at the totally satisfied expression slapped on the other boy's face before rolling his eyes lazily to the bedroom door. He moved to get up and close it before Mummy dearest had the chance to wander upon them, but the shift and added weight of noodle legs tangling with his own and clinging arms at his waist had him lying back against the pillow, knowing Cael would probably freak out at him later but for the moment being incapable of caring.


End file.
